Preserving works and recordings in anticipation of future retrieval is a task that, until now, is usually only performed by librarians. Notably, presidential recordings, such as oval office recordings, tend to capture a president's thoughts for future generations to analyze and interpret. These audio, video, and text records are typically bound and confined to the compound that houses them, such as presidential libraries. For example, the Kennedy assassination tape will be most likely viewed at the Kennedy presidential library in Boston, and not on the street in Dallas, Tex.
Similar to a president recording his legacy for the future, people are now leaving their legacy in “cloud” internet services. FACEBOOK, TWITTER and INSTAGRAM are storing people's personal data, photos, comments, etc., for others to view and enjoy. The problem with “cloud” based services is that once a user leaves the account, the records will be erased and the rights to their data terminated. Similar to a video stored in a library, the information on FACEBOOK, other than being stamped with geographic labeling information, is not connected to the geographical location where the event originally occurred. A picture of one's wedding will be seen on some computer screen at someone's house and not at the beachfront where it took place. Those that visit the beachfront, for example, the married couple's grandchildren, might not have any idea that that was someone's wedding spot.
A fisherman that wishes to share his secret fishing spot, the best time of day to fish, the best lures, the best techniques, the ideal weather, etc., is currently left with the option of verbally telling someone or typing it in a message somewhere and directing it to a third party. The fisherman has no way of ensuring others near the spot will see his shared information. Likewise, someone that wants to receive such information must know the fisherman or be able to actively search, for example, on the internet, for such information.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.